Midnight Teardrops From An Angel's Eye I
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: I had to rewrite this one. YOh and Anna argue, they say words they do not mean, Yoh leaves, Anna follows, something happens and..........Inspired by a rainy night, dedicated to....say inside....ONESHOT!


**My first SK fic. And also, my first oneshot with this name. There are going to be four more. Enjoy.**

**Dedicated to Aky-chan, a.k.a. jenny-R, who helped me get the idea, even though unconsiously.**

**- - - - **

The night's daarkness was spreading quietly above the countryside. Under the trees, the nature's creatures slept piecefully. And everything was quiet and calm. The moon travelling in the blue sea above all, gave it's boat, the clouds, a silver light.

And it was all so dark...The only noise was the soft raindrops that fell constantly from the furrowed clouds above.

But two little figures, sitting underneath a tree's foliage didn't seem to care. At all. The heavy rain soaked them till their bones, but they just lied, under the tree, wathcing the sky and the stars above.

Two little figures, a brown-haired boy and a blond girl. Holding hands, and...

"Anna"  
The boy's lips moved

"What is it, Yoh?"

"You see these stars on the left?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what they bring in my mind?"

"How could I?"

"It reminds me of your face! And look at these two stars shining more thsn the others! I think they're like your eyes!"

"Stop acting like a little kid Yoh..." Anna Kyouyama let go of Yoh's hand and sat.

"Anna, why do you do this always?"

"Why do YOU do THIS always?"

"ME? Doing what? You're the one who acts like that always!"

"I am acting as I am supposed to act, in my age! You're sixteen years old, and you're acting like a six-month baby!"

"Yeah, but you are a sixteenth-year-old girl, and you're ALWAYS acting like an old maid!"

"YOH!"

"What?"

"What did you say?" Anna asked and looked at him with an icy look

"No, nothing, nothing! I said nothing!" Yoh said holding back

"But I thought I heard you saying the words 'old maid'..."

"Who said that?"

"You!"

"No, Anna, you heard wrong!"

"Oh, I heard wrong. Right. As always." Anna said in a sarcastic voice. "And then, what did you really say, Yoh?"

"Um...What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said What Did You Really Say?"

"I, I...I..."

"Yes Yoh, you, I know. Go on now."

"I said nothing!"

"Oh, right. Yoh said nothing. He always is silent, and Anna imagines things, hears words never spoken...Right?" Anna said and hugged her kneels, looking far at where the dark blue horizon's line mixed with the grey sky's one.

"Koichii..." Yoh said and leaned to hug her.

"Let go of me Yoh. Why don't you ever understand why I act like I'm not just sixteen?"

"Stop playing the genious, Anna! You're just a girl in the same age with me! I may act like a six-month baby, but you complete me by acting like an old maid-and yes, I said that. Satisfied now?" Yoh said and lowered his head, hiding it in his own kneels

"Don't play innocent with me, mr Asakura...I am not playing the genious, and...As for the 'completing eachother' mumbling...I do agree with that." Anna said, surprising her fiancee

"What?" Yoh asked and lifted his head

"What you heard. I agree wiht you. But only in this."

"Ah, and I thought that you were going to act like a normal person for just once in your life...' Yoh said

"Me? A normal person? I thought you already knew I do not often act like one.."

"That's the problem with you, Anna! You never act as you are supposed to, and we others are pushed away from this attitude!"

"I've never complained to anyone for leaving me alone! And I will never do!"

"I know that. But I keep wondering, I can't help thinking, why did the Ice Queen care for the insignificant Yoh Asakura and helped him become Shaman King? What made her take notice of him and train him hardly every day, yhat even though he loved her, his mind told him she was torturing him!" Yoh said and looked up at the sky

"Hah. So, that's what you've always been thinking of me, your Majesty? Anna Kyouyama, the Ice Tormentor"

"Quite close" Yoh said inexpressible.

"You do not mean that...I know you don't." For the first time in her life, Anna trembled in the thought of Yoh blaming her.

"I don't. HAH! You think so! My grandparents engaged us when we were kids, but that bound never meant anything to you! Never touched you at all! You cared for me only when they said that I had to be the Shaman King! But even then, all you cared for was the trainings, the way I would defeat them all, so I would finally become this King!...And through all these, I've came to realise that I love you. And these last three years I am this damn king, I try to show it to you, to make you understand, but you insist on staying away from me, closed in your frozen heart!"

"Yoh stop" Anna murmured

"NO I WON'T STOP! I've come across so many of your speeches, and I always was the one to listen to you. Now you will listen to me!"

"Yoh!" Anna's voice trembled, but Yoh didn't seem to notice she was about to cry.

"Shut up!" he yelled

"Please!" Anna's voice came out louder

"SHUT UP!"

"YOH!" Anna howled in pain; ready to cry.

"WHAT? I will not listen to you, no more! I'm sick of your ignorance, of you despising me! I'm done with you! I don't want to see you again!" Yoh yelled and started walkin his way to the road

"Yoh! Wait!" Anna stood up and followed him

"NO! Do not run to catch me! I don't want to see you again; I hate you! I hate your despising eyes, the command in your look, the cold in your frozen -I wonder if you have- heart! I'm sick of you ignoring me! I'm leaving! And try to become human alone!"

"Yoh! STOP! It's not like that!"

"IT IS! And this is the end!"

"No!" Anna hurried to reach him and caught his hand. Yoh stopped walking. "Yoh...Please...I want you to listen to me...Even for the last time...Onegai anata..."

"No Anna...I will not listen!"

"Please! For the last time! And then if you stillwant it, leave..." Anna tightened her grasp on Yoh's hand.

The rain begun falling harder; hitting the ground and soaking them both. The clouds furrowed and hid the moon from their sight. Everything went dark.

"Yoh...You were right, anata...I do not seem like I care...Demo, onegai...Give me a chance to explain..." Anna's chin trembled, but she didn't care. Her voice was fading but she wanted to explain.

"Ah...Ok then. Let's see what you're gonna say..." Yoh said coolhearted

"I...I always seem like I'm a stoic arrogant; I know...But this doesn't mean I do not love you! I love you, I care for you anata! I may not show it, but I do, I really love you!" Anna came closer and hugged Yoh from behind. "Onegai, anata...I love you...Do not leave..."

"Why?" Yoh continued sarcastically and tried to free from her grasp "Do I have ANYTHING to keep me here?" he asked

"You don't? That's what you think? Then what am I doing here?" Anna released Yoh from her hands

"I do not know...What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Yoh! You don't mean that!"

"Oh, come on now Anna, don't you tell me that you're gonna cry?Hah, that's a good one. The Ice Queen crying!"

"Stop that Yoh...Please..." Anna whispered

"Huh. For the time it lasted, it was a good one Anna, I have to admit it. But it's over now."

"Yoh, please!"

"...It's over, and it's time for each of us to take seperate way..."

"STOP!" Anna yelled. Yoh turned to look at her and then made his way to the road that parted in two the valley of the green countryside. Anna fell to her knees; watching him walking away, leaving her alone.

"TAIKIRAI YO! **(I am not sure it's written properly, but anyway)**" She yelled as Yoh was in the middle of the road. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What?" He asked

"I hate you!" Anna repeated.  
Yoh started to move. "...I wish you were never born, or better, I wish you could just drop dead right here in front of my eyes!"

And just that moment...

Something shone out from nowhere, bathing Yoh in a brilliand white light. He lifted his hand to protect his eyes, and then...

"YOH!" Anna screamed and came close to him

Her wish have just come true. Yoh was lying on the empty road, motionless. Sparkling red blodd drops rested piecefully on the road around him; his body all over wounded. His orange headphones lying on the turnpike a few meters away, his eyes closed, his left hand folded in an unusual angle...

"Yoh!" Anna whispered and reached his side. She pulled him to the oppsite edge and sat beside him. "Yoh, please...Please, I didn't mean it...Oneggai anata, open your eyes, wake up!"

Yoh half-opened his eyes with difficulty. "Anna..."He whispered soulessly.

"Yes, anata, I'm here!"

"Anna...Gomen ne...I shouldn't have talked to you that way..."

"Ssss...No Yoh, it's my fault...As you said, I never showed you how much I love you...But please, koichii..."

"Anna...I'm dying...But..."

"No, no! You're not dying! Please Yoh...Don't leave me!"

"Koichii...Stop...I knew all along...you...loved me...All I wanted from you...was to just...certifiy it..." Yoh coughed, blood came out of his lips, making Anna hold back, for the first time scared. "Aishiteru anata..."

"I know Yoh, you've always told me so...But I always declined, like I didn't know...But..."

"Stop it here, aisuru. I just want you to know one thing..."

"What?"

"I will always wait...for you to come...and find me..." Yoh said and grinned in pain. "Anna..."

Anna closed her eyes and turned her face; the frozen water inside the Ice Queen's body have melted, and now the former icecubes made their appearance fillilng her eyes.

"Naku na, anata...It's not worth it..."

From a temple somewhere in the countryside, the clock's bell rang. It was midnight.

Anna couldn't keep her tears anymore and she didn't want it either. She just sat numbly next to Yoh, crying and blaming herself for what happened to him, for all the times she ignored him...

"Koichii...Do not cry...I don't wanna let go...But I have to...I'll go..."

"NO! You can't leave me, you can't die, not now Yoh!" Anna cried out loudly. She leaned forward slowly to hear his breath, to make sure his heart was still pounding. Indeed, his heart punded, but she could only barely hear it.

"Anna...You're the strongest girl I've ever met...Don't cry now, anata...I want you to be strong, stay strong for me. Promise me that you'll live happily...For me...Anata...you will, ne? Yoh lifted his hand and touched Anna's chin

"I promise...For you...: Anna said; her eyes filled with tears.

"You look so beautiful tonight, anata...Reminds me of the times I didn't believe angels exist...But I was wrong...They do...And the most beautiful angel is wasting her tears upon my worthless body..."

"Yoh..." Anna gasped. "That was...That was so sweet!" she cried

"It was just like you...But I am worthless..."

"NO, no, no aisuru, you're not the one who's worthless...I am...I've done nothing but ignoring you. In my whole life; I've always despised you...But you kept loving me, taking me as I am, liking me the way I am..."

"You're an angel, Anna. You're the most beautiful girl on Earth, you're the one who always helped me; without you, I would have never..." Yoh stopped and coghed. Anna shivered, but then he continued. "I wound have never become the Shaman King...And I am grateful I had the chance...to have such a brilliand girl...by my side all these years... Know that..." Yoh's voice faded; his lips whispered every word with so much trying...But he still had some powers left to do what he did next.

"Yoh...Stop wasting your life on compliments; I don't deserve them. AND I don't deserve you either...But I-" Anna started, but Yoh stoped her sealing her lips with a gently kiss.

Surprised, Anna didn't move; but then Yoh put all his left strength to lift both his hands and hug her. She shivered at the feeling of his bloddless fingers running through her hair, holding her by his side. But even then, even through the kiss, even now she knew she had to make Yoh believe he wasn't dying, she kept thinking the fact that she knew and she couldn't make him believe the contrary. And that hurt her, she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop thinking, and that made the kiss even more painful.

Anna ached in the thought that this was the first...and the last kiss she would ever share with Yoh. And was ready and willing to sacrifise her heart, body and soul to let him live.ut that was just impossible. She couldn't stop the inevitable.

"Live happily, Anna Kyouyama...You're not the Ice Queen; you've been, you are and you'll always be the Queen of my Heart... ... ... ... ... ...I love you..." Yoh's lips moved, whispering his last words on her own lips. And he let go.

HIs body begun to fall back, lying on the frozen road, thae rain hardly hitting him and Anna, washing away her tears and his blood from the ground.

"YOH!" Anna howled. She fell; lied on his corp, grabbing his dirty shirt and begun crying, her sobs shook her whole body, they were harder than ever. She didn't want him to die, she needed him to be by her side...But he just couldn't

"You were my only love...The only reason I had to live...Now have nothing to keep me in this world...I do not want my life; not anymore...I'm coming my love..." She whisoered and wiped away her tears with nimble fingers. She crowled on the ground, till the middle of the road, carrying Yoh with her.

And just lied

A motorbike appeared, which's driver was obviously way drunk. He couldn't control the machine, and he saw Anna and Yoh one second before his motorbike crash onto their fallen bodies. He lost control over his motorbike and it hit Anna and Yoh's corp. The driver fell on the oppsite edge, but he wasn't hurt, he was alright.

But Anna...

She let herself been hit from te coming vehicle, without any resistance or defence, she wanted to die. And that's exactly what happened. Hit from Yoh's death, she didn't want her life anymore.

She lied in the middle of the road, waiting for Death to come for her too. And her wish came true. Wounded, souless and motionless she lied.

She gathered all her strength and crowled to reach Yoh. She lied on his chest, her red bandana covering her back. She held his cold hand in hers, placed her head next his and hugged him , letting her free arm rest around his neck.

Anna gatheres all her left power and looked up at the sky; at the same starts that reminded Yoh of her eyes. Now they reminded Anna of his eyes...She closed her fillied with tears eyes and whispered"

"I love you too..."

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

**- - - - - - - - **

**Ah, now it's finished...Dedicated to you, jenny-R...Thanks my friend for supporting me! Oh, this one took me just 35 mins to handwrite, in the first lesson at school...We had Theatrology. Oh, and I cried when I wrote that...Ah, but this idea would have never come to life without the precious help given from **jenny-R, **my** **closest friend and BETA READER! She's the one who woke up my passion for Shaman King once more!**


End file.
